1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to fin-type field effect transistors (finFETs) and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a finFET is formed, portions of active fins not covered by a gate structure may be etched to form recesses, and silicon-germanium layers or silicon carbide layers serving as source/drain layers may be formed to fill the recesses by a selective epitaxial growth (SEG) process. When the active fins are formed very densely, source/drain layers formed at neighboring active fins may be grown to contact each other, and thus, an electrical short may be generated.